1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to extendable partitions and more specifically it relates to a retractable crowd control barrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous extendable partitions have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include spring actuated mechanisms for retracting the partitions when not in use. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,124,196; 3,839,824; 2,961,255; 535,141; 376,436; 354,450 and 193,573 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.